dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Fanon:Weekly Updates/2013
THIS IS AN ARCHIVE PAGE Simply add your story below the header of the current week to have it appear on the weekly update. At least a chapter of your story must have been added at the latest, a week before the current week to qualify. If the story has not been updated within a week of the last Weekly Updates posting, it will be not be posted with the rest of the legitimate entries. =2013= Week of March 31 The Tournament Of Infinite Dimensions-This story involves a tournament between Goku and AU versions of other characters. It involves tie-ins that explore the other universes, and if you would like to contribute one, say so on its talk page *The Last Saiyan by KidVegeta *Strength by Brady Patrick *Flute: The Legendary Namekian by Prince of Sparta Week of April 7 *Chapter 1 of Dragon Ball OS/Jargon Saga, Chapter 70 of Dragon Ball OS by Paradise Paradox(Matrixpretty) Week of April 14 *Separator by Brady Patrick Week of April 21 *Dragon Ball: Final Quest by Kameron esters- *Trunks: After Cell by Gozon~ *Ryan Bang vs James Brog by Geti186 *Dragonball V by SupremeVegeta15 *Skulk by Brady Patrick *Dragon Ball SF Created By Nikon23 Week of April 28 Not a one! Week of May 5 *Soup by Brady Patrick *Dragon Ball GT "King Proton" created by Nikon23 *The Last Saiyan by KidVegeta Week of May 12 *Brocc Origins by Lau Nightwing *One by Destructivedisk *Scelerat by Brady Patrick Week of May 19 Not a one! Week of May 26 Not a one! Week of June 2 *Serial by Brady Patrick *Dragon Ball GT "King Proton" created by Nikon23 Week of June 9 (due to no update being posted the week before, all entrants from the week of June 2 are duplicated here) *Serial by Brady Patrick *Dragon Ball GT "King Proton" created by Nikon23 *Dragon Ball Reincarnation by CookieKid247 *Dragon Ball: The Will of Saiyans by Zeon1 *Slick by Brady Patrick Week of June 16 Not a one! Week of June 23 *Two by Destructivedisk *Dragon Ball: The Will of Saiyans by Zeon1 Week of June 30 *Sovereign by Brady Patrick *Super Saiyan 5 (Nikon23) by Nikon23 *Dragon Ball SF by Nikon23 Week of July 7 Not a one! Week of July 14 *Ode to Dodoria by KidVegeta Week of July 21 Not a one! Week of July 28 Not a one! Week of August 4 Not a one! Week of August 11 Not a one! Week of August 18 *Dragon Ball: Days of After‎ by MajinBubbles *The Last Saiyan by KidVegeta Week of August 25 *Mason Saga by CookieKid247 *Fortuneteller Baba Saga by CookieKid247 *Gizard Valley Arc by CookieKid247 *The Training Saga by Fangirl4545 *The Beginning of the End by CookieKid247 *Yokashi Saga by CookieKid247 *The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization by KidVegeta & Destructivedisk Week of September 1 * Dragonball Xz: dark TRUNKS Saga by dark TRUNKS *DragonBall AGT: Raging Tenkaichi by Fangirl4545 *Garnos by 35Baragon *Meet the Norimakis by CookieKid247 *Dragonball lies in the old hat by KidVegeta & Destructivedisk *KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais by KidVegeta *Bitterly Bothered Brother by KidVegeta *Ode to Dodoria by KidVegeta *The Last Saiyan by KidVegeta *The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization by Destructivedisk & KidVegeta Week of September 8 * Dragonball Xz: dark TRUNKS Saga by dark TRUNKS * Dragonball GS By ultimateanime * The Training Saga by Fangirl4545 *Dragonball lies in the old hat by KidVegeta & Destructivedisk *Bittery Bothered Brother by KidVegeta Week of September 15 *Dragonball Xz: dark TRUNKS Saga by dark TRUNKS *KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais by KidVegeta *King of fighters arc by Nobody700 *Bitterly Bothered Brother by KidVegeta *The Afterlife (Chapter 1) by Fangirl4545 Week of September 22 *Dragonball Xz: dark TRUNKS Saga by dark TRUNKS *Ode to Dodoria by KidVegeta *Bitterly Bothered Brother by KidVegeta *King of fighters arc by Nobody700 Week of September 29 *Dragonball Xz: dark TRUNKS Saga by dark TRUNKS *King of fighters arc by Nobody700 *Bitterly Bothered Brother by KidVegeta *DragonBall AGT: Raging Tenkaichi by Fangirl4545 *KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais by KidVegeta Week of October 6 * Dragonball Xz: The Legend of the Red Star Dragonballs by dark TRUNKS * Galactic overlord Bice: Saiyan Rampage by Nobody700 *KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais by KidVegeta Week of October 13 *KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais by KidVegeta Week of October 20 King of fighters arc by Nobody700 KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais by KidVegeta Week of October 27 Not a one! Week of November 3 Not a one! Week of November 10 Not a one! Week of November 17 Three by Destructivedisk Dragon Ball GT "King Proton" by Nikon23 Week of November 24 Not a one! Week of December 1 Not a one! Week of December 8 Not a one! Week of December 15 Meet the Norimakis by CookieKid247 Week of December 22 Not a one! Week of December 29 Not a one! Category:Dragon Ball Fanon